vampires,shinobi, and Nobodies
by Shadowfox Delta
Summary: up for adoption. i have no inspiration for this story anymore. PM me if anyone wants to take over this story and all i ask is that whoever adopts this: don't go god-mod crazy like i did with this one. please!
1. welcome to yokai academy

chapter 1: Welcome to yokai academy

Tsukune P.O.V.

"Ok then, im off." My name is Tsukune Aono freshman in yokai academy apparently. I was just lucky to go to a high school period, since I failed the entrance exams to the high schools in town. The bus arrived and I got on.

"Hm seems like im the only one on besides the driver."

"Don't worry kid; I got a few more stops before we head to the academy"

That was a creepy bus driver, I could tell that right away.

* * *

Roxas P.O.V.

"What do you mean Im going to school?"

"You mean us Roxas, its me you and Xion going to the same academy for about four years."

My name is Roxas, organization thirteen's number XIII. We use roman numerals to identify our numbers and rank in the organization. Standing beside me was number VIII, and number XIV. Number eight was named axel, a red head that has dominion over fire. He has little tear drop things under his eyes like a court jester. His weapon of preference is his chakrams. Number fourteen is Xion, she had short black hair and blue eyes, she like myself had dominon of light so we were trying to master light magic on our days off (which weren't many). And standing before us was number I, Xemnas. He has long silver-grey hair, tan skin and had dominion of nothingness.

"You three are being sent to yokai academy for an education, vexen recommends this and knowing vexen he won't stop bugging me about it until it happens. The good news in this is that you all will be excused from your missions until your education is complete."

"Well you two that's more than good news, that's great news!"

"Well I guess this is sorta good but what about lodgings?" asked Xion

"They have dorms at the academy. A male dorm and a female dorm. You will depart in two hours; your items have already been packed thanks to the dusks."

"YOU HAD DUSKS LOOKING THROUGH OUR STUFF?"

"It was necessary and don't raise your voice at me."

"That was uncalled for, superior! I have cloths that I don't want anyone to see, including the dusks, samurai and every Nobody we have under our control."

"What's so personal that you don't want anyone to see?"

"My undergarments for one!" Xion blushed as she said that just realizing that me and axel were still in the room.

"Well what's done is done so get ready to leave, say your goodbyes, etc."

"Alright" we all said in unison. I went to my room and sure enough my things were all packed and ready for departure. I picked it up and headed to the castle entrance way saying goodbye to only demyx and larxene since axel got along pretty well with larxene for some reason.

"Well there's the bus." It was a yellow vehicle I had only seen a tram and a train and that was in twilight town. We got on and there was another person on.

"Hi, my name is Tsukune, Aono Tsukune. What's your name?"

"Im Roxas, just Roxas."

"Im Xion, no last name either"

"My names Axel, got it memorized?"

"I think so."

Me, axel and Xion started laughing when Tsukune said that.

Tsukune had black bed head style hair, and was kinda scrawny. He probably didn't do well in sports.

"One last stop before we head to yokai academy."

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

"WHAT?"

"Yes we are sending you to yokai academy as a precaution against madara. Don't worry you'll have everything you need to stay, including a temporary home in a place called Japan. This is only until we defeat madara, there is one more thing you should know; this was your fathers wish, not mine."

"huh?"

"You'll find out once you get to the academy, another jinchuriki is going to pop in once in a while to help with your training while your there."

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The last of my clan that originated in the land of Eddies (whirlpools) and the son of the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, my mother was the second nine tails jinchuriki, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. I have spiky blonde hair, im 16 years old and im the third nine tails jinchuriki. The one I am currently talking to is the fifth hokage, Tsunade-Baa Chan. She is fifty years old (give or take a few years) and looks like she's in her late 20's. She is the medical ninjutsu master, and the leader of Konaha, my home.

"now if you understand then I suggest that you go and get everything packed, say your goodbyes, and go to the village gates."

"Alright."

I went to my apartment and got everything packed. I said my good byes to my comrades and went to the village gates there I met Baa-Chan, sakura, chizune, kakashi-sensei, sai, and Sasuke…..WAIT, SASUKE?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"calm down, dunce, I've been working as a double agent."

Sasuke has black hair with it spiked up in the back, he was the only one of his clan considered to be left alive, thanks to madara he now has his brothers eyes. And complete power of the sharingan, his kekei-genkai (bloodline trait) he was believed to have gone rouge on the village of Konaha. And made it look believable as well

"a what?"

"a rouge gone rouge. I've had an agreement with lady Tsunade so that I was believed to have gone rouge and at the same time gather info on the enemies of the five great nations."

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?"

"Because we couldn't trust you with a secret that big."

"Now its time for the parting gifts"

That was kakashi-sensei. He wore a mask on his face and his headband over his right eye, he had good reason to as well he is the only one outside of the uchiha clan that has a sharingan eye. He had a laid back personality. He was known as the copy-ninja and the second white fang of Konaha. Since the attack from pain the leader of the akatsuki.

Everyone gave me a parting gift. Baa-Chan gave me an assload of scrolls some were messages from those who had passed. Others contained every jutsu known to the five great nations, sai gave me an art set incase I got an art class in the academy; sakura gave me a set of gloves that were meant for use in a fight. Chizune gave me an Anbu black ops battle suit that went with the gloves that sakura gave me. Kakashi-sensei gave me copies of his books that Ero-sennin wrote. Sasuke gave me a scroll that had instructions to use the jutsu he made while in training with orochimaru and madara.

"well Naruto, this is goodbye for now. Just remember to send letters every once in a while 'kay?" said sakura in a sad voice

"right, thanks everyone." Just then I saw a yellow thing appear and a door on it opened to reveal someone in it.

"you getting on or what, this is the bus to yokai academy."

I got my stuff and went on the bus and I saw four people in the back talking. So I went back a set my stuff down.

"hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. What're you guys names?"

"my Name is Aono Tsukune."

"im roxas."

"my name is Xion."

"my name is axel, got it memorized?"

"yep. It looks like this year isn't going to be half-bad."

After about an hour of sitting and talking to my new friends we came to a cape with a view of a blood red sea. We got off the bus and moved on towards the academy. On the way we passed an area that had gravestones sticking in the ground.

"ahhhh, watch out!"

Out of nowhere a bike with a girl on it flew out of the forest line and crashed into Tsukune.

"ouch, did someone get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?"

"oh, im so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"its okay. Ugh. My name is Tsukune by the way."

"my name is Akyshia Moka, ahh and im going to be late. Im sorry but I need to go." She got her bike and went off, she had bright pink hair. That reached all the way down her back. I didn't catch the color of her eyes, but I did notice that she had a strange energy around her, almost like chakra but more stable and more like life energy.

We finaly got to yokai academy and miraculously we all had the same classes. Our teacher was Nekonome-sensei.

**(A/N the p.o.v. is mainly going to be for naruto since the main pairing is naruto and...well i dont want to spoil it ;P )**


	2. the first day

Chapter 2: the first day.

Naruto P.O.V.

We went to Nekonome-sensei's class and took our seats

"welcome to the fabulous yokai academy! My name is Mrs. Nekonome and im your home room teacher. Now the goal for yokai academy is to teach you all how to co-exist with humans. As a school for monsters this is a top priority."

Me, roxas, Xion, axel and Tsukune looked at each other in shock and fear. The door to the class opened and the pink haired girl from earlier walked in.

"im sorry im late Nekonome-sensei." She then noticed us and took a seat next to our group. About an hour later it was lunch time.

"well this is convienient don't ya think?"

"how do you mean axel?"

"well we are in the same classes and for the first week we don't get any homework and get out early."

"hey, we got the drinks."

"alright lets see what the wheel of fortune gave us."

"okay pyro your starting to creep us out."

"how?"

"your talking like luxord."

"oh, anyway what do we got?"

"I got pepsi, moka got tomato juice, I got roxas a rootbeer, for Xion we have a bottle of orange juice, and for axel and Naruto, we got a bottle of coca-cola."

"thanks, It looks like this year is going to be interesting don't ya think?"

"yea, especially since we have to be pretty careful to survive."

"why do you have to be careful kids?"

There was a big guy standing behind moka.

"It's not like there are any humans here, although these two smell a lot like them."

"Who are you?"

"I am Komiya Saizo. So Akyshia Moka, why do you hang out with these losers when you could be hanging out with me?"

It was obvious he was trying to hit on moka.

"Because they're my friends, and why would I want to hang out with someone who's trying to hit on me since the first 5 seconds of our first meeting?"

She then pushed him away with little force, scratch that. Little force for her species (and I still don't know what kind of monster she is) he got knocked down several yards away before finally stopping.

We got home and started getting settled in. we all had our own rooms. So I guess I can do some meditation on the weekends for my training. I got everything set up the way I like it and now it was time to open the scrolls Baa-Chan gave me before I left the village

The first one was from Ero-sennin

_Naruto,_

_If your reading this then It means that im dead. I've known for sometime that you would be fighting pain, the tendo pain that was used was the corpse of a student of mine named Yahiko, though im sure Nagato already explained that. It was mine and your father's decision to put you in yokai academy if worst came to worst on the madara situation. You must've already gotten the stuff I left for you in my will, the money used in Japan is in the same currency that we use in the 5 great nations, just remember the 3 vices of the shinobi, don't become consumed by the money you received from me, don't buy women, I know I wasn't the best tutor in that section but what're ya gonna do right? And finally don't drink until your 21 and even so don't drink that much if you do start drinking. Don't feel sad about my passing, instead, thank the divine beings that made us that I lived and was able to see you grow up. Live long, grow up right and keep the light of shinobi alive_

_Jiraya_

Wow knew this in advance? That was a major shock to me. Anyway the second one was from my dad

_Naruto,_

_This was meant to be given to you if the situation with madara had become as bad as I feared. If you decide against going to the academy and stay in the village, don't attack madara, its suicidal, the reason you have a class with people from a group I had an in with is because I had an in with the headmaster of the school. Become friends with people you meet, a wise man once said 'tis better to have many an ally than none at all' take that to heart. Im sorry you were forced to become the nine tails jinchuriki, but I had no other options, you were probably treated like dirt a lot, left alone, falling into the darkness of your heart. It is not something anyone should experience, I gave you the Kyubbi so that you could be named hero of the village, the hokage probably mentioned something about another jinchuriki coming to the academy once in a while, his name is killer bee, the raikage's brother and the only jinchuriki to master his tailed beast. You shouldn't have any trouble fitting in at the academy since jinchuriki are known as boundary beings, you'll learn about that later though. Have fun at the academy make friends and stay strong._

_Minato Namikaze, fourth hokage, and your father_

It's good to know that dad has hope for me even beyond the grave. The next one was from my mom.

_Naruto,_

_I hope your life hasn't been to hard. Im sorry I couldn't be there for you, like, how bad of a mother am I if I cant even stay with my son. Sorry I have a bad habit of saying like when im frustrated or nervous. I cant write letters too good either so im gonna try and make it short so it doesn't get awkward. I will always believe in you as the hero of the village, and as my son. I cant give much from beyond the grave so my next letter will teach you everything about the Uzumaki clan and the kekei-genkai that we have. Live long and stay strong, me and your father will miss you everyday once we die. _

_Love_

_Kushina Uzumaki, your mother._

That was the last letter. I told the guys that I would meet them in the commons once I got everything in order. So I guess I better be going. God knows that im still depressed from losing Ero-sennin and somehow those letters made things worse and better at the same time.

* * *

I got to the commons and we started hanging out, Getting to know everything. Tsukune was the only human in our group. So we had to be extra careful for him. The next thing that happened was a fist slammed into Tsukune head knocking him unconscious.

"The little brat is pathetic!"

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

axel was the next to get hit but he was a lot stronger than Tsukune. He blocked and then summoned a flurry of fire startling Saizo, roxas and Xion summoned their keyblades and I got out a kuni. Their weapons were a lot cooler than mine. Tsukune got up drowsily and stumbled over to moka tripping and taking the cross on moka's neck with him then there was a violet light surrounding moka, a flurry of bats surrounded her and when they cleared moka was like a completely different person. She had silver hair the energy I sensed from her earlier had gotten stronger, this must be the yokai energy she was talking about.

"so you're an S-ranked monster, Vampire!" he said while gritting his teeth.

"that's right, Komiya Saizo, you have dared to hurt my friends and now its your turn to get hurt."

He charged her but I stepped in and caught his hand before it connected.

"how about you fight with me instead, I need to blow off some steam anyway!"

I let out an aura stronger than moka's and went into 1 tail mode. Everyone was in shock. I used a chakra claw to slash him and then I charged and gave him a good kick to the head.

"time to end this! ULTIMATE RASENGAN!" a chakra orb mix with my chakra and the Kyubbi's chakra was formed into my palm and I shot at him like a speeding bullet and ramed the chakra orb at him, Saizo then shot off in a spiral hitting the cliff that held the forest line. I reverted back to normal. And gave moka the cross that Tsukune took off of her. But before she could put it on.

"IM NOT DONE YET!" he transformed into what I believe is an orc. And shot towards moka

"IGNORENT FOOL, KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she gave him a good round house kick and he went flying. Then moka put the cross on and she reverted to her normal self.

"sleep tight moka, you earned it."

**(A/N i wonder what minato meant, heh heh thats the mystery. next chapter: Enter Kurono Kurumu**


	3. Enter:Kurono Kurumu

Chapter 3: Enter Kurono Kurumu

Naruto P.O.V.

The next day was slightly better, we all got together to walk to class and well Tsukune was getting jealous looks from everyone outside of our group, since moka was holding his arm.

"Tsukune-kun, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what do ya need?"

"Well I sort of over slept and I didn't get breakfast, can I drink your blood?"

"Better to have you as a friend than an enemy so I guess so."

"yay." Her face lit up with joy when he decided to give her some breakfast.

I noticed there was a blue haired girl behind a tree looking at the two of them.

"Hey ms. blue hair behind the tree why're you staring at them." Everyone was startled when I called her out.

"How did you know I was there?"

She had a nice figure, a hair band in her hair with stars and stuff on it

"Several things gave you away. You have a lack of balance due most likely to the heavy physic on the upper part of your body, your breathing was too loud, and staring is the easiest way for someone to notice that your there."

She stood there with her mouth open still trying to understand what I meant by the top heavy physic part of what I said, then she swept it aside and said "who cares, Akyshia Moka, I declare you my rival!"

"Huh, why?"

"Everyone knows that you're the prettiest girl in school other than myself and its ruining my plans!"

"Well that's a good cut down to my self esteem." Xion said kinda hurt

"All but the best cut downs to a nobody like your self."

"That's it im gonna kick your ass."

"Oh I don't think you will, **charm.**"

Then roxas's eyes went blank and he said "im sorry milady, I spoke out of line."

"Roxas, what's going on with you?"

"I have no reason to speak with you number XIV."

"What did he call you?" I asked kinda weirded out by what he said.

"Roxas you know better than to call her that especially out side of the castle."

"Come on Roxas lets go."

"Yes milady." And they left.

"What just happened?"

* * *

We got to class to find that the blue haired girl was in the same class and roxas was still under her control.

"Ms. Kurono, would you like to take your seat so class can start?"

"Yes, sorry Nekonome-sensei"

"now then who can answer this question, what are the two main monsters in the catagory of boundery being? as a monster you are expected to know this as well how to get along with humans and spotting other monsters."

i raised my hand along with several other monsters from the class the only ones that didnt put their hand up was ms. kurono, Roxas, and Tsukune.

"Naruto do you know the answer?"

"yes the two maind boundery beings are shinobi and witches."

"correct."

the bell rang and we all went after ms. Kurono and Roxas

* * *

Axel had arived earlier than we did and found him pinning ms. Kurono to the wall with his hand

"Just give roxas his life back and I wont burn you to cinders, got it memorized?"

"You won't burn me,** charm" **

Then axels eyes went blank as well

"Now then let's go."

"Yes milady,"

"Give axel and roxas back now!" Xion shouted at her.

"Humph so you followed to huh?"

Me and Tsukune walked up to them and tried to shake them out of it but ms. Kurono grabbed our shoulders and turned us to face her.

"Won't you join us, **charm"**

Then I blacked out.

* * *

Xion P.O.V.

Naruto and Tsukune started walking away with them. I summoned the leviathan keyblade and charged her.

"Oh you poor girl, men are meant to be our slaves, don't you understand that?"

"My friends are not your slaves." I shouted at her in retort.

"Naruto-kun, would you please kill her?"

"Yes milady." The same aura that he was giving off the other night re appeared with 2 more tails.

"Naruto snap out of it! How would sakura see you if she knew that you were controlled by a succubus!" I shouted at him

"ughhh….."He started to grab his head after about a minute mine and Ms. Kurono's eyes were on him.

"**your very lucky girl, I was able to knock the kit out from the inside" **the tails increased to about 8 and then there was muscle flesh that took the form of a fox with eight tails, then a ninth one grew and fur and flesh grew on him.

"**I don't take lightly to those who try and control my host"** the fox stood on hind legs for a moment and made a hand sign (that must be hard considering he doesn't have any thumbs in that form)

"**RELEASE"** the tails touched the others and released them from the spell that the succubus had on them.

"**Now girl, KNOW YOUR PLACE! CHAKRA CANNON!"**

The fox jumped two spots back and gathered energy compressing it into a small ball about the size of a cannon ball and then fired it, it barely missed her but still the shockwaves that were released knocked her out completely

"**Just know that I don't miss twice foolish girl"**

steam started appearing on the beast and in a minute he was back to being naruto every one except me was KO'ed by the shock wave

"XION!" it was Moka she was running towards the scene and had a distressed look. "whats going on!"

"I'll explain later but we need to get everyone to the infirmary.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary along with most of my new friends, the only one that wasn't there was Moka, so I assume that it was her that brought us here.

"Um, Naruto" it was Ms. Kurono.

"Your not gonna put me in another trance are you?" I asked bluntly

"No, I want to apologize, I was just following instinct and we succubae have to chose a mate out of a large group of men so we can keep ourselves from going extinct."

Tsukune just now woke up and heard what had been said.

"That's a pretty big reason, but that doesn't give you the right to do that to people. All maters aside though, im willing to forgive you."

"So am I, ms…"

"Oh I haven't even given you my name have I? My name is Kurono Kurumu. A pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Naruto's mindscape

"**you were lucky I did what I did"**

"I'll admit you did good, this time. But just remember that I have an ace up my sleve to control you."

"**yea, yea as if I haven't heard that a thousand times."** That damned fox rolled his eyes at me

"just try not to hurt my friends if you manage to take over again."

"**I'll try but no promises"**

**(A/N so who doesnt notice a bunch of shockwaves that close to the academy, i dont know. for those wandering how Xion knows sakura, everyone did talk on the bus its like an hour long trip from konaha to the academy. next time, a rapping jinchuriki and a mischivious witch)**


	4. the jinchuriki and the mischiveous witch

Chapter 4: the rapping jinchuriki and the mischievous witch

Naruto P.O.V.

The next few days went over well, Tsukune has sort of a harem going on with the ladies since Kurumu started calling him her 'mate of fate'. I got a lot of training in after I got back to the dorms. I have officially mastered my kekei-genkai and every normal jutsu from Konaha. Mid-terms came and I ranked 265, roxas ranked 145 and Xion ranked 162, axel ranked 301 and was known as the laughing stock that day. We didn't see kurumu's name on the bulletin but moka ranked 85 in the top 200.

There was a girl staring at moka as she talked to Tsukune. Some guys came up to her and started yelling at her

"placed number 1 again, eh? I guess you didn't skip a few grades for nothing, but remember that overconfidence will make you cocky."

"cocky?"

"that outfit for example, every which way you look its completely against school regulations!"

She waved a wand behind her back and a few seconds later some pots fell on their heads.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOUR IN FOR IT NOW!"

"stop, don't use violence on women. Its not right!"

A few voices started acknowledging the commotion

"hey whats going on over there."

"I don't know but if it has to do with that Sendo girl it cant be good."

The three bothering her gave up and left.

* * *

We all were all at the cafeteria now.

"thank you for helping me back there."

"its no problem, really and those clothes are nice."

"oh.. uh thank you but the thing is I…..I LOVE YOU MOKA!"

We all were staring at the girl now known as Yukari Sendo who was lying on top of Moka. Tsukune Axel and Roxas now had nosebleeds but I had seen a lot of whats happening now while I was traveling with Ero-sennin.

"I already made up my mind, I want you to go out with me." That said, the three of them had more blood gushing out of their noses.

Xion punched Roxas in the arm and called him a pervert. I don't blame her.

"um…I….uh if its as friends then I guess I can but I don't really swing that way. And your too young for this kind of thing with someone my age."

'_briiiiinnnnngggggg'_

"well we better get to class. Here you three." I gave them tissues to stop the nosebleeds

We had a different class for 5th hour so we couldn't stay with each other but after 5th hour was over we found moka and Yukari together, yukari being drug on the ground holding on to moka's breasts. Then Tsukune found us and chaos started.

"what are you doing!"

"so you found us. Aono Tsukune, grades: so-so, physical skills: human level, no interests, no special traits. Your just a half-assed male."

I took this opportunity to help out.

"psst, moka."

"yea, Naruto?"

"im gona do a switcheroo ok?"

She nodded, _'shadow clone jutsu'_ I summoned a clone and moka hid, my clone transformed and then…

"Yukari-chan." My clone said seductively. "lets play a game. If you catch me you can do what you want with me. but no magic."

"yay."

"get ready, go" my clone shot off at moka's speed so yukari would eventually catch up

"did moka-san just do what I think she did."

"how could she if she's right behind the clock?" I said with a smirk.

"huh?"

"yep we pulled the old switcheroo." Said moka finally coming out from behind the clock.

"ha ha ha ha. I can imagine it now, 'Oh moka I caught you' my clone transforms back into me and says 'sorry little lady maybe next time' and then disappear right in front of her, knocking her off her…." My sentence was cut off when a pot fell on my head.

"that was a mean trick!"

"well I think the pot was uncalled for don't ya think." Said axel in a slightly irritated tone.

"that little witch she aint no bitch, cut her some slack so she's up with the pack."

This weird guy came up to us. and he apparently liked to rap. He had brown skin a weird jacket thing and …a head band from the hidden cloud village!

"hey are you killer bee?"

"bee's the name raps the game. My bro sent me to help you with your training with nine-tails. As for me I got eight."

"Naruto's the name, pranks the game." I said mimicking the tone he used. A few people were looking now since the both of us cant rap to save our lives. "for safety reasons I would say don't rap on school grounds, alright?"

"that's no fun." He said disappointedly "but alright, well I gota set up for the training so, come to the waterfall after school 9 o'clock, on the dot" there he goes trying to rap again.

"hey where'd everyone go." I got left since I was still talking to bee. Judging from the mess I'd say the infirmary is the best place to look for them.

* * *

"Well my guess was right on the money." all except Moka were there. Kurumu was tending to a wound on Tsukune's cheek and Xion was tending to a bump on Roxas's head. "so what are we going to do with Yukari."

"Well, she is a trickster and is obviously alone, we could try playing trickster vs. trickster" said Axel in his know-it all tone

"well if it's a trickster you want then look no further. Back in the village I was called the number 1 maverick shinobi."

"uh…Naruto, im pretty sure that's a bad thing." Said Roxas, Everyone seemed to agree.

"bad thing or not, give me a chance with her and I'll straiten this mess up." I walked up to the window and opened it looked down and said "you and I need to have a talk"

Everyone was looking at me talking to thin air then they obviously heard the pot smash my head only for me to use a substitution jutsu. I grabbed her by the hand and said "come on, the sooner we get the talk done, the sooner you can go back to ogling Moka through the window you stalker."

"I am not a stalker, I just like staring through the window."

"so you're a voyeur."

"am not!"

"likes to watch is the definition of voyeurism"

Her face was really flustered now so I just took her arm and led her to the roof. We didn't say anything so she could cool off, if she was flustered she wouldn't listen. And I was about to tell her the story of my life

"Alright, what kind of juice do you like?"

"im not picky." She said still kinda mad

"so orange juice then?"

"sure."

* * *

I returned with the juice and I sat down and we started the talk.

"I was born and raised in a village called Konaha, I didn't even know who my mother and father were since my dad died before I was born and my mother died shortly after I was born. I was pretty much raised by the villagers. I was always treated like dirt. because they knew that I was a boundery being."

"You're a boundery being to! Are you a warlock?"

"no im a shinobi and also a jinchuriki for the nine tails Kyubbi. Anyway by the age of 14 I graduated the ninja academy in my village, but not under normal circumstances since I sucked at the clone jutsu. My other sensei, Mizuki had told me how to graduate without passing the exam. And that was to take the sacred scroll of sealing and learn a jutsu from it. I did and I use the jutsu more than any other I have in my arsenal. The kage-bushin no jutsu, ninja art of the shadow doppelganger, or shadow clone jutsu for short. I had time to only learn that one technique before Iruka-sensei found me, it turns out that Mizuki had set me up to try and kill me. He told me that night that I was the nine tails jinchuriki and that was the reason that everyone in the village hated me. About a week after graduation I was sent on an escort mission: escort tazuna the bridge builder…" I told her every thing that had happened in my life up to the point where I fought against pain and lost Ero-sennin.

"wow….you've had a bad life haven't you, that doesn't even compare to the hardships I've delt with."

"you wont have any hardships in a moment because you'll be dead, its time for pay back from this morning you damn dirty which." They all turned into lizard men (they look worse than lizard man from soul caliber 3 if you've ever played it)

He clawed out at us but I took the blow for her.

"oh! How noble for you to do such a thing."

"shut up lizard freak, you'll wish you didn't do that." The energy of the nine tails formed around me but did not take a definite shape, they did note the silted eyes and claws forming on me and decided to strike deadly and quick. To them It must have seemed like I disappeared from sight because I took them out with a quick blow to the neck after they lunged forward.

"come on lets go…this place is too noisy to hang around." Yukari agreed and we went back to the group. They must've heard what happened on the roof so we meet with them half-way.

"so what happened, that noise is going to attract attention ya know."

"yea, the class reps. Decided they wanted to get rid of Yukari. I took them down though."

"well that's good to…..AH LOOK OUT!"

Tsukune got in the way of an incoming attack from a lizard man the group I just took down, he was slashed but not mortally wounded.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN DIRTY WHICH!"

Yukari was in shock, she had done nothing but pull cut-downs on everyone especially Tsukune and yet he got in the way of the attack.

"fine, your fools pride wont allow you to let go huh well then allow me to finish this." I jumped up into the air and weaved the hand signs for a summoning and yelled "KUCHIYOSE-SUMMONING, NINJA ART BRING DOWN THE HOUSE JUTSU!"

A giant mountain toad appeared and squashed lizard man. I released it and It went home.

"that was very well taken care of, Uzumaki Naruto."

"and who are you?" this person had blond hair and a cold air around him, like that vexen dude that Axel told me about on the ride to school. He had a black coat and a grey uniform.

"my name is kouyo, the head of the police committee hear at yokai academy. They will be punished for their crimes against school policy and stripped of their rank. What I would like to know though is how you created such a huge shockwave the other night?"

"it was a training accident, since you know my name you must know that im a boundery being then, correct?" he answered with a nod. "I'll tell you that my race of boundery being needs to train to get stronger, the shockwave the other night was a training accident, there might be a few in the near future as well."

"very well, I'll accept that as an answer for now. Just don't get into any trouble." And with that he walked off and we all got out of the area.

* * *

"so your finally here, eh kit?"

"yea im here. Now what do I need to do for my training?"

"hold on there kit, you gotta take control of your darkness before taking on the fox."

"ok so what do I do?" I was starting to get impatient.

"meditate."

"wha?"

"you heard me, there are two places that will allow you to face your darkness and this is one of them."

"ok then" I sat down and started meditating

"heh heh, what're you doing kit? You actually think you can get rid of me?"

A figure appeared from the waterfall he looked like me, except the whites of his eyes were black as the abyss.

"yea I do, now here goes." I charged at him with my kuni out. He did the same thing. It was like fighting a mirror image of myself, if I used a weapon he used it to, if I used a jutsu he would do the same, I came out of the meditative state and said "I couldn't do it"

"don't worry about it, kit. You can do this when you want but only while im around, you lose to your darkness and were all royally fucked.

**(A/N so Yukari is in the group now and Naruto is starting his training as a jinchuriki, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Next time: letters sent and a misunderstood good-bye) **


	5. authors note

Authors note: people im thankful that you all have been reviewing my work and im sorry to say that my stories are going to be on hiatus for a little longer. Hopefully I can get a new chapter up in December. But that does depend on my schedule. i am going to say now that you can expect an intro to a new character in the next chapter or two as far as naruto's training...we'll put that on hold until chapter 7 or so, again thank you for reading


	6. sending letters and a misunderstanding

Chapter 5: Letters sent and a misunderstood good-bye

It had been a week since the incident with the class-reps. All had seemed well with everyone until we got to class

"Good morning class, today is mail day so I'll come around and give you your mail"

I was fifth since she was going by row vertically. I got mail from Baa-Chan, a scroll containing the jutsu from kirigakure (village hidden among the mist). I opened it and activated my kekei-genkai, Hirengan; it's like a fusion of a stronger sharingan mixed with byakugan. Simply stated it has the same copying abilities of the sharingan only stronger to a point where I can copy techniques from other kekei-genkai if I've ever seen it I can use it, perfectly. as for on the byakugan part, I have 180 degrees of vision and I have near perfect chakra flow control and can sense where the chakra/ pressure points on an enemy are. I say enemy because the monsters here don't have chakra.

After I activated my Hirengan I copied the jutsu on the inside of the scroll memorizing how to use all of them, I'll put practical use in later.

I also got a letter from hinata.

_Dear naruto-kun,_

_I hope your doing well in yokai academy. The war is set for another 2 months from tomorrow. I really wish you didn't have to go or I could've gone with you but my abilities are needed in the war. My father doesn't know about this so this a secret for you and me, attached to this letter is a scroll containing all of the jutsu of the Hyuuga clan. I heard from lady Tsunade about your kekei-genkai and thought this would be helpful. _

_Please come back safely someday (I cant say soon because of the war)_

_Hinata Hyuuga _

She really loved me, but I couldn't return that love. I don't know why but I just don't like her like that.

Wait…..my darkness is a compilation of my hatred I remember what pa told me at toad mountain

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Now kid sooner or latter your going to have to learn to control the kyubbi, the seal is still weakening and if you don't control the beast, the seal will never hold." Pa was an old mountain toad about the size of an average toad. After the pain attack he was brought back from the grave._

"_I know...but I hurt sakura because of this power and I was told by captain yammato that I should use my own power instead of the kyubbi's" I said remembering that day I had fought orochimaru "but if I'm going to win, I need the kyubbi's power"_

_I placed my hand on the key before me that could unlock or tighten the seal that my father had placed on me as an infant...seriously who does that to an infant child, but then he was out of options so I can't blame him._

"_now comes the explanation you'll need later. The kyubbi's chakra and will are mixed together, when it involuntarily gives you the chakra, you block out its will with your own. But if it voluntarily gives you the chakra, the will follows and its will is nothin' but hatred. Now to completely seal the deal kit, pour your chakra into the seal for the prints"_

_I did as he said_

_The contract was complete and the toad/key jumped into my mouth and pa smashed it down. I was coughing up toad slime for 5 minutes... blech! _

_The toad elder looked down on us and said "I foresee an octopus; it offers knowledge in controlling the bijuu's power. Do not seek the octopus for it will find you" then pa reverse released me and I was back at the Ichiraku ramen shop_

_

* * *

_

Maybe the dark version of me is trying to overcome me with hatred just like the kyubbi's will so what if I'm the opposite of my darkness when I meditate, there was only one way to be sure.

I looked over at Tsukune who hadn't gotten a single letter he looked like something was wrong, almost like he was depressed. Well no better way to find out what wrong than asking. But class was under way. I looked out the window while Mrs. Nekonome was giving a lecture on the early 1800's of Japan I remembered the greatest shock of my life

* * *

_Flashback (again)_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" _(this is a flash back from the first chapter, read the author's note at the bottom to understand the concept of what im doing)

"_Calm down dunce I've been working as a double agent." Sasuke said nonchalantly _

"_what!" _

"_it's a like a rouge gone rouge, I've been working as a rouge while gaining information on the enemies of the 5 great nations" _

"_WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?"_

"_Because we couldn't trust you with a secret that big."_

"_But what about the other jinchuriki and team Hebei that you made?" I said really stressing my brain to make sense of what was going on."_

"_Now I'd like to ask you a question, how the hell do you know what I named my team?"_

"_We got the information from Karin; you know the red head that is the sensor type in your group." Kakashi-sensei stated_

"_Well the jinchuriki were not supposed to be killed by my hands but by the akatsuki, but when things got out of hand, I had to take measures. I still regret that part of my job" _

"_You tried to kill me when we caught up to you after you killed Danzo!" _(If you look closely in the manga you can see that they made a big mistake drawing the attack when naruto and sasuke collide their attacks, naruto is using the chidori and sasuke is using the rasengan)

"_I had to act the part; I mean come on Madara was right freaking next to me when we talked"_

"_That is actually starting to make sense...BUT WHAT ABOUT FINAL VALLEY!"_

"_That was because I wanted to truly see which of us was stronger; my pride as an Uchiha didn't allow me to admit when I was weaker. Now I'm rid of that weakness and I'm a lot calmer when I'm outmatched even a little"_

"_Damn it." I bit my lip and grabbed my head trying to make sense of it still._

"_Don't worry dunce, take as long as you need to figure it out" he put his hand on my shoulder an smiled with that prideful look he had 2 years ago_

"_Now, it's time for parting gifts"_

_

* * *

_

"Naruto-san, Tsukune-san. Would you both please pay attention in class." Mrs. Nekonome said snapping me out of the memory

After classes were done for the day I went back to my dorm room and started writing my reply to hinata

_Dear Hinata_

_Thank you for the scroll, I really appreciated that. As for what's going on at yokai academy. So far I've made a lot of friends and a lot and believe me when I say a lot of them are monsters literally. Moka is a vampire. Kurumu is a Succubae. Yukari is a witch but she's like me though, she's a boundary being that was lonely before she met me. Roxas, Axel, and Xion are Nobodies (it's a name) I have a friend I met in P.E. her name is Mizore Shiriyuki, she and I are unbeatable when It comes to most of the competitive sports and are really fierce when were put against each other. I admit she's really fun to hang out with. Before I forget I'll send the scroll back when I'm done copying the jutsu in side thanks again _

_Stay strong,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

My second letter was to Baa-Chan it said almost the exact same thing so I had the letters ready to go but the bus didn't come for another day so

'The next day'

Class progressed normally, Roxas was asleep, Xion was taking notes (she was afraid of ending up like axel in the mid-terms), Tsukune still in a slump, Kurumu oogling Tsukune and Moka taking notes, Axel was late as usual.

The bell rang for 5th hour and I headed to P.E.

"Alright, gather up." The students gathered around Okuto-sensei he was about 32 with red hair and a stern air about him. It was obvious that he was an item with Mizore though he would never admit to it.

"Naruto-san, what do you think the sport is today?"

"I don't know but I hope its soccer!" I said smiling at her.

"you always hope its soccer" she giggled a bit after saying that

"alright you two quiet down, the name of the sport is capture the flag. There will be two people on each team with a flag. Each of you will get a cloth if the opponets team gets the cloth you have, you will go to the prison corner of the field. If the opponent team gets both flags the opposing team wins. The teams will be identified by the jersey they have on." He pointed to the bag containing the jerseys that we were supposed to wear. "the flag carriers will have the white and black jerseys while the main teams will be recognized by the colors red and blue."

The teams were picked and I was chosen to be the flag carrier for the blue team while Mizore was to be my guard

"special rule; you are permitted to use your abilities as monsters to a small extent so you don't go into your monster forms"

I took this as an opportunity to use practical use on the techniques I learned last night

"READY… SET…. BEGIN!"

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" a student yelled while pulling a boulder out of the ground and threw it at me

"ROTATION!" i spun in a 360 degree rotation putting immense chakra into the palm of my hand making a sphere protecting me from the boulder and the boulder was then reduced to ruble

"Your mine now!"

"No you don't!" Mizore brought out an ice claw and slashed at the harpy trying to get to me

"Note to self; never piss of Mizore"

A guy from the opposing team snuck up on me and grabbed me

"Remember me you runt!"

"Saizo!" 'Oh shit I'm screwed…..oh der sage chakra'

I was completely still and I focused on bringing sage chakra into my system. Trolls absorb power from organisms as a default ability on instinctive to survive

The next minute he was turning into a toad

"Pretty hard to control nature energy isn't it?"

I broke out of his grip and summoned pa

"Eh? Oh hey kit what'cha need?"

I pointed to Saizo and he got the picture

" 'sigh'...be careful next time. Your not supposed to be killen' people here ya know"

'WHHHAAAAAAAAACKKKKK' he hit him with the sage staff and Saizo returned to normal

"Well my jobs done and I'll be on my way, gamabunta wants to discuss you future training with the toads and he's always grumpy if he doesn't get his sake on time"

"Alright, tell chief toad I said hi will ya?"

"Sure thing" with that pa took off in a cloud of smoke

A few minutes later

"ALRIGHT THAT'S GAME, BLUE TEAM WINS!"

Our team cheered when Okuto-sensei said that

The bell rang and we finished the day

"Naruto-san" Moka looked discouraged; I had just gotten the letters from the dorm room and already there's trouble.

"What's wrong?" I asked wondering what was up.

"I think Tsukune-kun is going to leave the academy!"

"what? Well we better hurry up if were going to get the facts"

We ran to the bus stop and Moka was right on the money. Kurumu and Yukari were talking to him

"Tsukune-kun are you really going to leave?" Moka asked running up to him

"where did you get that Idea?" he said acting like nothing was wrong.

"well its just that you seemed down the last few days and I thought you might be home sick" Moka was still kind of worried.

"I'll admit I do miss my family but I'm not going home I was just going to ask the bus driver if he could send my letters home for me." He started laughing at the misunderstanding.

"well that's a coincidence I was going to do the same thing" I started laughing as well.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari started an argument to cover the embarrassment that they had just put themselves into. Me and Tsukune just kept laughing at the situation.

When the situation died out I went on a walk before heading back to my room

"Okuto-sensei what are you doing! STOP, NO!"

"Come now Mizore why do you have to be so cold, you know you want this"

When I heard Mizore's name I knew that she was with Okuto-sensei and she was about to get rapped.

"hey what's going on here? Im pretty sure it's illegal for rape anywhere so why don't you just stop now. "

"Naruto! What are you doing here you punk."

"Okuto-sensei, since when did your morals drop so low."

"Go away now!"

"Naruto, Help me!"

When she said that she was completely scared and I knew something needed to be done.

"alright, here goes! KAGE-BUSHIN NO JUTSU NINJA ART OF THE SHADOW DOPPLE GANGER" I summoned 4 clones 3 of them grabbed onto Okuto and one focused chakra into my hand

"NOW TAKE THIS, RASENGAN!"

Before I landed he had threw Mizore in the way with a tentacle and hit me with another when I stopped the attack. He had completely transformed into a kraken.

"Mizore I need you to try and run."

"but I can help as soon as im out of his tentacle !"

"alright that helps" I still had the one clone left and it slashed Okuto's tentacle that held Mizore and then she jumped to get out of his way.

"alright, Mizore you're an Ice type monster right?"

"that's right I'm a Yuki-onna." (snow fairy)

"can you solidify the water in the air to form a set of ice needles or kunai?"

"yea I'll get on it right now" she focused the air around her and took the moisture to form the ice kunai

"good. SECRET ART: CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS! Now Mizore where's his weakness?"

"his neck is a pressure point to knock him out."

"alright give me the ice kunai"

She did as I said and I stepped into the mirrors, my image reflected around Okuto and he was trying to figure out which one I was in by looking at them all. I took that opportunity and struck. The kunai hit the mark and knocked him out.

"well that was one hell of a fight."

I looked behind to find a guy with black hair and a sense of composure was standing there waving at us.

"my name is Ginei Morioka, Just call me Gin for short. Im the head of the newspaper club here at yokai academy, I saw what happened right before Naruto showed up and saved the day. I took the photos I needed for the scene and….."

That earned a very cold stare from us both.

"look I know that sounds bad but you know what they say don't you, 'innocent until proven guilty' I took the photo's as evidence against him. I'm going to give them to headmaster when we part, Okuto will be stripped of his privileges as a teacher and fired, I'll make sure of that." He said earnestly

"thanks" Mizore said. Im glad she came out of that experience ok

(A/N: well that was a really fun chapter and now you know the kekei-genkai that naruto has. I finally got Mizore in as well. Yes I did have naruto use Haku's attack from the escort the bridge builder arc. As for the flash back, if you look back a lot of times in anime and manga there are scenes left out and included later on in the series for example: if you ever watched bleach, during his fight with Renji, Ichigo remembers what Urahara taught him during his training. Next chapter: choosing a club )


	7. adoption

This story is up for adoption. I have literally no inspiration for it what so ever and I can't bring myself to rewrite it because of that. All I ask is that anyone willing to take this story would make it their own and fix it to their desire and view, not mine or at least what mine used to be. PM me if you'd like to adopt this story and make it your own

-From the shadows of society,

ShadowFox Delta


End file.
